


Wasting

by captainderp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm just writing la di da, M/M, One Shot, blah, halp, rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainderp/pseuds/captainderp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes Gabe and that's that.  Here's some pretty words about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasting

**Author's Note:**

> BTW: I will be uploading a spy themed Supernatural (Season 8) fan fiction later this week (hopefully). It's a work in progress, so stay tuned!

He used to watch him--fingers tapping on the pages of books, sitting at a table alone in a library.  Sam wouldn't know that Gabe was there, silently perched on the top of a bookshelf, legs crossed and wings folded.  He imagined the rustling away as the sound of a story ending or the turning of a new chapter.  He figured he was alone just as he was lonely.  No amount of research could bring his friend back, no words could suffice for the hole that the angel had ripped into him.  He had tried to fill it, but the leak in the bottom was greater than any amount of hope he could muster.  If he could figure out where the angels went when they died maybe...

He didn't like to think about it; he didn't like to think that maybe there was something he could be doing but he wasn't.  The world was upside down and all everyone seemed to care about was fixing something that worked only when it was broken.  The world couldn't take another band-aid from the angels and he had grown so tired of their breath on his neck.  He couldn't stand to lose another angel, another brother-in-arms.  Now the only one he had ever loved was gone, no longer watching from afar, but broken into the pieces of a heart and buried beneath the idea of what could have been.

Sam didn't want to dwell on his lost past or his throw-away future.  His present brought him the memory of a touch.  It wasn't the past but the dredged up fingers of Gabriel, dragging themselves along skin as he stared up at Sam.  _You never stop joking, do you?_ Gabriel never replied, preferring to learn how Sam's jaw line felt on the back of his hand, and how their thighs felt pressed gently against one another.  It was a moment for movement, not words, and Sam couldn't help but relive it as he sat in the library, tapping on the pages of books, telling stories of fallen heroes.


End file.
